Deal Of The Heart
by Blue The Hedgehog
Summary: A girl from long ago in Sonic past returns but find Sonic does not remeber her
1. Default Chapter

Deal Of The Heart  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The dark hooded shadow walked on to the building and looked out over the town.  
  
"Sonic you are here and I will find you." It said in a cold voice but then its voice became heart filled "my love."  
  
"Sonic I know you like Amy but I am starting to think you are having 2nd thoughts about it." Said Blue.  
  
"I don't think Sonic knew benign. Amy boyfriend would mean doing this." Said Knuckles.  
  
Sonic Blue and Knuckles had when to the shops with Amy Tikal and Rouge and where now carrying bags up on bags of cloths.  
  
Amy Tikal and Rouge where now trying on more cloths. While Sonic, Blue, and Knuckles. Rested sitting on chairs at the far end if the shop.  
  
"Blue come here." Yelled Tikal.  
  
Blue sighed. "Guys if I don't come back call 911." He walked over to where Tikal was and felt him self him melt. Tikal was wearing a dress that mixed with her colour it made her look like she was glowing.  
  
"What do you think Blue." She asked.  
  
"You look cute." Said Blue.  
  
"Just cute?" Said Tikal.  
  
"Ok fine great and better then cute." Said Blue.  
  
Sonic and Knuckles waited "I think Blue made be dead by now." Said Sonic suddenly there heard foot fall and saw Blue with more bags.  
  
"You had to tell her the truth didn't you Blue." Said Knuckles.  
  
"Not funny." Said Blue.  
  
"Sonic." Yelled Amy voice.  
  
"Knuckles." Yelled Rouges voice.  
  
Blue grin. "Good luck guys you need it."  
  
Sonic and Knuckles returned later carrying more bags. "Hahaha I would offer to help. But I am sure you can carrying them your self guys." Said Blue.  
  
Sonic Knuckles and Blue fell in to the house and almost past out.  
  
"Never again." Said Blue.  
  
"I agree with you there Blue." Said Sonic.  
  
"I think I lost the uses of my legs." Said Knuckles.  
  
Tails and Shadow walked up a saw them on the ground.  
  
"Hey look at the floor mat that there got at the shops." Said Shadow.  
  
"Looks just like Blue Sonic and Knuckles." Said Tails.  
  
"Come on get up." Said Shadow and Tails helping them up.  
  
"Shadow if I go first please put me somewhere where Amy will not find me." Said Sonic.  
  
"I think we are dieing." Said Blue.  
  
"Don't die Blue you and Knuckles still own me £5." Said Tails.  
  
The dark Shadow looked on at this and she lowers her hood to show her. Face she was a rabbit that much was clear.  
  
Amy ran over and hugged Sonic. "Thank you for help us with own Shopping Sonic." She said.  
  
"Yeah sure." Said Sonic feeling him self blush.  
  
"Sonic how could you." Said rabbit when she saw Amy.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
(I know it's a slow start but it will get better Please R&R) 


	2. Deal Of The Heart 2

Deal Of The Heart  
Chapter 2  
  
(Two characters in this story are mine own some of you may have read a book and heard of Arctur if that is the case then don't think I am trying to say he is my own he is not the same one)  
  
Sonic looked out over the sea and watch has one wave hit the bank, and the fell and went back out to sea. It had been a long and tired day he turned around to see Blue and Tikal who had came with him and now where talking about something. Sonic guess Blue must been talking about there further again because Tikal giggled.  
  
"Guys you ready to head back now." Said Sonic.  
  
"Yeah sure Sonic." Said Blue.  
  
Suddenly a dark Shadow jumped down from a building and landed in fort of them. Blue face turned to a look of great fear.  
  
"Tikal Run Sonic get over here now." Blue said in a panic voice.  
  
"What ups dude you sound very scary. " Said Sonic.  
  
"Let me show you to one of Arctur's rule of the Dark Dimension Dark Troops." Said Blue.  
  
Suddenly the dark shadow jump on to Sonic in a unmistaken hug.  
  
Blue and Tikal looked shocked and Sonic looked disgusted.  
  
"Ah get off me." Said Sonic.  
  
"Why what's wrong Sonic." Said the Shadow she pulled down her hood and Kisses him.  
  
Sonic pull away and wipe his lips. "Ah how dare you."  
  
"Hey what's wrong with you after all these year is this how you treat your. Girl friend" Said the girl by the look of her she was a rabbit. About 16 years of age she had brown fur and white bits of fur stuck out at places her eyes was a bright red.  
  
"Get off me." Yelled Sonic pushing the girl off him "What do you mean my girl friend?"  
  
"Sonic have you forgot my deal already I told you 10 years ago that I would be back." Said the Rabbit.  
  
Blue walked forward. "First of all my cuz does know you and second of all we need to know your name." Said Blue.  
  
The rabbit looked at Blue. "Oh my how cute the little Boy is your cuz Sonic."  
  
Blue got mad at this. "That's it tell us right now." Said Blue.  
  
"Ok my name is Kara and I was once Sonic Girl Friend." Said the rabbit.  
  
"What!" Said Tikal looking at the rabbit.  
  
Sonic looked just has shock has anyone and whisper to Blue. "I don't know what she is on about but. I will make sure she will not follow me." he then said out loud. "You guys get going I catch up later"  
  
"So who is this Girl." Asked Knuckles.  
  
"It's any ones guess." Said Tikal.  
  
"She looks like one of Arctur's follows but she can not be." Said Blue.  
  
"I would not write out Arctur yet it could be here followed us." Said Shadow.  
  
"Well it may be best not to let Amy know." Said Cream.  
  
"Yeah this would kill her." Said Rouge.  
  
"And if she finds out that Sonic kisses a other girl." Said Tails.  
  
"Then we may as well say goodbye you know what she is like." Said Blue.  
  
But unlucky for the team Amy had heard it and soon was crying her eyes out she sat by herself in her room and cried.  
  
"Sonic how could you, you said I meant the world to you, you said you would never hurt me you Said you loved me and now this how could you" She cry and cried.  
  
"Leave me alone who ever you are." Said Sonic who was have a battle keeping the Kara away from him.  
  
"Oh come on Sonic let me tell you about the deal we made." Said Kara.  
  
*Kara telling Sonic about the deal*  
  
Sonic and Kara sat by the lake.  
  
"I don't see why you have to leave." Said Sonic.  
  
"I wish I didn't have to Sonic but I do." Said Kara resting her head on his chest.  
  
Sonic pull one arm on her head. "I wish there was a way I could be sure you would return to me." Said Sonic.  
  
"Lets make a deal I will come back to you 10 years from now and it will be like I never went away." Said Kara.  
  
"Deal I will not love anyone else." Said Sonic  
  
*Kara stops talking*  
  
"Nice dream Kara but I think I would remember that so if you would please go away. So I can get back to the one I really love." Said Sonic and ran home.  
  
"Let me get this right you want me to help you." Said a other Dark Shadow that Kara was talking to him.  
  
"Yes please I need to help make Sonic love me I can not live without him." Said Kara.  
  
"Did Sonic even love you to being with." Said The Dark Shadow.  
  
"No he didn't but in and past life he did." Said Kara.  
  
"I like your idea kid he take this." The Shadow past her a ring "once it hits him he will love you and ever thing he even did. With anyone else will look like to him he did it with you." Said The Shadow.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
"No Sonic I will not let you go." Said Amy holding on to Sonic so hard he felt like his bones where starting to crack.  
  
"What.are..you.talking.about.and.I.need...AIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Said Sonic.  
  
"I know if I let you go you just go to her that rabbit girl Sonic I love you." Said Amy.  
  
"Amy what are you on about if you heard about the rabbit girl. Don't worry I love you and nothing will change that." Said Sonic.  
  
"Really?" Said Amy.  
  
"Yes really." Said Sonic.  
  
Amy smiled at him and winked. "Then lets make a deal you and I will always be together."  
  
"Ok you and I will always be together and that is a deal from my heart." Said Sonic.  
  
Sonic went out that day and was run along when he tripped over and saw that Kara had been the one who tripped him.  
  
"What now?" he asked.  
  
"Oh just this" she hit Sonic with the ring and his eyes start to spin, and then Kara kisses him and Sonic kisses back bring forgetfulness and the night.  
  
To Be Continued 


	3. Deal Of The Heart 3

Deal Of The Heart  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Tails looked out the window it was night fall Sonic had never failed to come back before night fall.  
  
"Tails? What are you doing up." Said Blue walking out of the Room He Tails Tikal and Cream had to sleep in.  
  
"Sonic still has not come back. I when to see Amy she is falling apart." Said Tails.  
  
"Hey look Sonic may have a good reason for being late and I am sure Amy knows that to she just to worry." Said Blue.  
  
"Yeah your right mate he is maybe on the floating island with Knuckles." Said Tails.  
  
"Come lets get some sleep we can go up to the floating island in the morning" Said Blue  
  
However one of the group did not feel the same way a pink hedgehog walk in the Shadows untill she was catch by Shadow  
  
"Ok stop and tell me who you are I don't like people sneaking around this house." Said Shadow.  
  
The pink hedgehog turned around it was Amy.  
  
"Amy you should be asleep." Said Shadow.  
  
"So should you." Said Amy.  
  
"I don't need sleep." Said Shadow.  
  
"Shadow please let me go I need to go and look for Sonic." Said Amy.  
  
"No I can not I have a vow to Sonic and that vow makes me obey not only him but his only family. Member" Said Shadow. "Blue gave the order and I will hold it."  
  
"Shadow Blue does not want me to be unhappy. He used to have a crush on me before Tikal turned up do you think he would mine if you let me go." Said Amy.  
  
"If he gave the order of course we would mind. He does not want to fail Sonic." Said Shadow.  
  
"Forgive me Shadow." Said Amy.  
  
And she hit Shadow with her hammer knocking him out.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
The dark shadows watch Kara and Sonic of a building.  
  
"Ha this is great with Kara being so close to Sonic. We can make him what we want." Said one.  
  
"Yes and I think I would enjoy seeing him kill Shadow." Said the leader. "But let Kara enjoy her time with him."  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Kara linked her arm with Sonic and kisses his cheek Sonic had a very far away look in his eyes. Has if he could see some thing that no one else could but when he talked he talked the same as he had always did.  
  
"Kara I feel weird like I have just woke up of a dream where I was with someone else." Said Sonic.  
  
"Oh don't be silly Sonic you have never being with anyone but me." Said Kara.  
  
"Yeah you are right." Said Sonic.  
  
"You know what Sonic I always knew we would for fill the deal we made." Said Kara.  
  
Suddenly Sonic saw something in his mind a pink hedgehog her face a light with love for him. "Lets make a deal." She Said it then disappeared form his mind like it was nothing.  
  
"Yeah." Said Sonic.  
  
"Sonic something wrong." Asked Kara.  
  
"No nothing." Said Sonic.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
"What Amy attack you." Said Blue.  
  
"Yeah she wanted to look for Sonic my guess is she when to the breach it is one of they fav hang out spots." Said Shadow.  
  
"Ok I will go to the breach." Said Tikal. "You guys go to the floating island to find if Sonic is there."  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Amy sat on the breach and then she saw him Sonic was walking alone by the sea.  
  
"SONIC!!!!!!" she yelled and ran up to him a pulled him to her and kisses him but she felt him pull away.  
  
"Sonic what's wrong?" Asked Amy.  
  
"I don't know who you are but don't you dare kiss me you sick little girl." He yelled.  
  
"Sonic no it's me Amy don't you remember I love you, and you love me remember the deal we made of the heart." Said Amy.  
  
Sonic saw her once again in his mind. "Why is this pink hedgehog in my mind." He thought as he looked at Amy.  
  
"I don't know you." Said Sonic again.  
  
"No Sonic please remember." Said Amy still holding on to him.  
  
Sonic didn't know why he didn't just push's his girl off him something deep inside him told him he felt something for her.  
  
"What do you think you are doing with my beloved." Said Kara.  
  
Amy looked in shock has Sonic pushed her off him and kisses Kara on the lips.  
  
"Sonic no please." Amy cried and Sonic and Kara had disappeared.  
  
"AMY AMY ARE YOU HERE." yelled a voice.  
  
Amy called out. "OVER HERE." she yelled.  
  
Tikal came over to Amy. "Amy what are you doing." Said Tikal.  
  
"I came to look for Sonic." Said Amy.  
  
"Did you find him?" Asked Tikal.  
  
"Yes but Tikal he does not remeber me or any of us." Said Amy.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
"Nope sorry Blue Sonic has not been here." Said Knuckles.  
  
"What then Knuckles you have to help us find him." Said Tails.  
  
Knuckles stood up so fast that he almost fell over. "You mean he is missing." Said Knuckles.  
  
"Yeah last night he did'nt come back and was still not back today." Said Blue.  
  
"Ok lets go." Said Knuckles.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Knuckles Blue and Tails when to look for Sonic around the town. When Shadow and Rouge when to look for him in other place's.  
  
"Sonic!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sonic!!!!!!!!!!!!." yelled Shadow but no answer meet his ears.  
  
"Dram him if he better have a good resson for not coming back." Said Shadow to Rouge.  
  
"Oh but he does." Said a cold voice.  
  
Shadow and Rouge turn around to see a dark shadow wearing rode with the hood covering the face.  
  
"Who are you?" Said Shadow geting in to his fighting stand.  
  
"Oh I am hurt you don't remember me." Said the dark shadow.  
  
"I have gone to so many worlds I can not keep count on all the idot's I have killed." Said Shadow.  
  
"Well maybe you sould I am ready to kill you for all the prombles you made my master." Said the dark shadow.  
  
"Well maybe if you would tell me who you are I would know." Said Shadow.  
  
"I don't care who are what he is but he is in own way." Said Rouge.  
  
"Then you just have to move me wouldn't you." Said The dark shadow.  
  
Shadow jump in to the air and fried 3 Chaos bombs at him Rouge ran at him and kicked and punch the dark shadow. In his chest suddenly something that looked a lot like wings came out of his back.  
  
"Ah no." Yelled the shadow and he disappeard.  
  
Shadow laned on the ground.  
  
"Oh man that was but it can't be." Said Shadow.  
  
"Mine telling me whats going on." Said Rouge.  
  
"I think it best we tell everyone lets go back to the house and wait for the others." Said Shadow.  
  
To Be Continued 


	4. Deal Of The Heart 4

Deal Of The Heart  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"What? You want me to tell Sonic to take on Shadow." Said Kara.  
  
"Yes that is right." Said the Shadow sitting on his chair.  
  
"No Sonic is not something to be toyed with." Said Kara.  
  
"If I remember right you have already toyed with him." Said the Shadow. "And you will do what I say. Blackwing, Wolfclaw, and Sliper."  
  
3 more shadow's appear on made of Rock (Wolfclaw) one that was a fire bird (Blackwing) and one that was a snake. (Sliper)  
  
"Ok I will do it." Said Kara and she leaved.  
  
"Hahaha of course you will because I am Arctur The Dragonkin.  
  
"No darn it how did he get here." Yelled Blue.  
  
"I don't know but the fact is Arctur is here." Said Shadow.  
  
"Who is Arctur?" Asked Amy. Cream, Amy, Tikal, and Rouge, had never saw Arctur before.  
  
"Arctur ruler of the Dark Dimension." Said Shadow.  
  
"Dark Dimension is that the place you Blue Knuckles and Tails when to." Asked Amy  
  
(Shadow Blue Knuckles and Tails when to the Dark Dimension on a other story from a other website)  
  
"Yeah that when we meet Arctur and his Dark troops." Said Knuckles. "He has a army at his command and I guess they are here to."  
  
"Do you think Kara is one of them." Said Blue.  
  
"It is one reason why she did something to Sonic. But I don't think that is the only reason." Said Shadow.  
  
"Shadow?" Asked Sonic.  
  
"Yeah Shadow is a hedgehog just like you but he is evil and you must kill him. To stop him before he hurts anyone." Said Kara. Suddenly Sonic saw a Black and red Hedgehog in his mind. "Sonic I made a vow and the vow I will hold me to work with you," and then it disappeared like it was nothing just like the Pink Hedgehog had.  
  
"I will Kill Shadow The Hedgehog." Said Sonic.  
  
"Blue are you all right." Asked Tikal.  
  
"Nope I am worried if Kara has some kind of spell. That can make people forget she could use it on any of us next." Said Blue.  
  
"But don't you think that if we can get Sonic back we could get anyone back." Said Tikal.  
  
"Yes but the key word is if!" Said Blue.  
  
"CHAOS SPEAER." Yelled Shadow voice of somewhere is the back yard.  
  
Tikal and Blue ran in to the back yard to see Shadow and Sonic fighting.  
  
"What the?" Said Blue.  
  
"Stay Back." Yelled Shadow.  
  
Sonic saw Tikal and Blue and then he saw them in his mind. "Hey Cuz long time no see." Said Blue "Thank you for your help Sonic." Said Tikal but then that to disappear.  
  
"Sonic what are you doing fighting Shadow." Said Blue.  
  
"I am going to kill him so he does not hurt anyone." Said Sonic. "And then I will kill you."  
  
"Sonic no Shadow made a vow to help you and I am your cuz would you really kill a team mate and your own flesh and blood." Yelled Blue.  
  
Sonic remember when he had saw in his mind.  
  
"Forget it kid it will not work." Said Sonic. "Lets go Shadow."  
  
Shadow saw he had no choice. "Ready when you are." Said Shadow.  
  
To Be Continued...... 


	5. Deal Of The Heart 5

Deal Of The Heart  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Sonic looked at Shadow a cold look in this eyes.  
  
"Sonic." Said Blue.  
  
The back door of the house open Knuckles Rouge Amy Tails and Cream came runining in to the yard.  
  
"What happpend." Said Knuckles.  
  
"Sonic challage Shadow to a battle." Said Tikal.  
  
"But why?" Said Rouge.  
  
"It's anyones guess." Said Blue.  
  
Sonic looked over to the group and once again he saw Amy in his mine. "I will always love you." She said Sonic also saw the other in his mine but he did not have time to think about it now.  
  
"Shadow lets go." Said Sonic. "I will let you start you have one free shot."  
  
Shadow jumped up in to the air. "CHAOS FLAME." He yelled the fire shot at Sonic from the sky. Sonic was to fast and the flame hit the gound leaveing Sonic unhurt Sonic now ran at Shadow. At full speed Shadow disappear and re appeard beind Sonic who was now runing at Shadow again. Shadow once again disappear and Sonic turn araound waited for Shadow to reappear in fort of him. But Shadow reappear beind him and kick him hard Amy whatch from the side lines tears filled her eyes.  
  
"Sonic." She cryed.  
  
Tikal put a hard on her arm. "Don't worry he be ok." Said Tikal.  
  
"But Shadow is beating him really badly." Said Amy.  
  
Knuckles slimed. "No he's not he is trying to make Sonic terid." Said Knuckles.  
  
Shadow was waiting for Sonic to attack and then disappearding and when Sonic tryed to defend Shadow stop him Sonic now jump in to the air and slip in to four.  
  
"Oh no thats Sonic four way attack." Said Tails.  
  
"I have once saw that used once." Said Rouge.  
  
One of the Sonic ran at Shadow picked him up and chunk him in the air the other Sonic's start to hit from all sides Shaodw laned on the ground and got back up.  
  
"That all you got Sonic." Said Shadow.  
  
"I am just getting warmed up." Said Sonic.  
  
Kara watch from the rooftops with the Arctur.  
  
"You have done a great servers to us today Kara." Said Arctur.  
  
"Yes matser." Said Kara.  
  
Shadow looked around. "Ok I don't want to hurt Sonic but I have to stop him some how." Shadow eye's fell on the pool. "I could try to get Sonic in the water and use Chaos spear on him. But if I do that he may die ok I use it if I have no choice maybe if I get him mad he will do a mistake."  
  
"Hey Sonic I thought you could beat anyone." Said Shadow.  
  
"I can and I will." Said Sonic.  
  
"I find that hard to belave you could not hurt a fly." Said Shadow.  
  
Sonic got really mad and ran at Shadow and kicked him Shadow when flying.  
  
"Ok I have no choice that only made him stonger." Said Shadow.  
  
Shadow took off at full speed and ran for the pool Sonic followed him Shadow. Was a foot of the water and then. "CHAOS CONTARL." Shadow disappeard and Sonic fell in the water. Shadow reappear in the air and fired Chaos Spears at the water they hit Sonic dead center and Sonic passed out. Shadow disappear again and re appear next to the team with Sonic.  
  
Amy ran over to him and check him over he was alive. "Shadow does he?" Said Amy.  
  
"Why don't you find out for your self." Said Shadow.  
  
Sonic open this eyes and Amy hugged him and kisses him. Sonic was puzzled and then it all came back to him. Amy was the one he loved Blue was his cuz his friends where Shadow Knuckles Rouge Tails Cream and Tikal. Sonic slowly kisses back.  
  
"Let's leave them alone." Said Shadow and the team walked off.  
  
"Well Kara your plan was a comptele fall." Said Arctur.  
  
"My lord I am sorry." Said Kara  
  
"I will give you a other change but I can not let this go unseen. Blackwing take her to the sea of demons." He Said.  
  
Blackwing took Kara and pulled her away.  
  
"I will kill you Sonic just you wait."  
  
The End  
  
(Ok it was short but I whated to get it done with so I could start a better one.) 


End file.
